Guilty Crown
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: The summer on möbius has arrived and its scorching in the city of Mobotropilus and the princess has plans to go outside to meet up with some friends and have a nice relaxing day in the city why they can when the evil doctor Eggman isn't attack. But what if something bigger than Eggman is lurking in the shadows and it plans to affect the whole of möbius. OC included


**this is a fan made story, the character belong to their rightful owners and I own my OC and the story itself.**

**Connor Jenkins: Cheezel1993; thanks for letting me use him again.**

**Scott Rider: mine. **

**Its been long since I've done another story, lets see if this one turns out any better than the last ones?**

* * *

The beating rays of sunlight shone down upon the town of Mobotropilus. The summer heat was hitting them early that year with all their light tops and shorts with a lot of sunscreen on their boiling hot body's. The heat was too intense the roads were slowly disappearing because of the nanites malfunctioning. Inside the princesses room in the castle of acorn, laid a light brown squirrel on a purple frilly bed with a roof and drapes going down the four corners. The squirrel was princess Sally with her light blue boots and sleeveless jacket that barely fit her in a way. Sally laid there on her bed holding a ice cold water bottle on her sweaty head while trying to think of something fun to do in her spare time while she waited for the notoriously evil dr Eggman to make a move.

"Dam its hot," Sally sighed out, trying to wipe the cold bottle across her face. Slowly feeling the cold wave hit her head she sighed out more in relief.

Sally laid there for a good time feeling the cool bottle on her head, only to hear the sound of reconstructing nanites in the room. Sally tilted her head to see her brown lynx female friend, wearing a purple toga and purple sandals.

"Hi'ya Nicole, got any more ice cold water on you?" Sally's voice sounded weak and slurred because of the heat.

Nicole giggled on the question from the dried up squirrel on the bed "No, I've come to deliver some messages for you" Nicole's smile stretched in her face as she saw the sweaty princess sit up on the bed looking more interested on her arrival.

"Who would it be from?" She asked

"Mostly your friends, but I can give you the quick run down on the whole list of messages if you want?" Nicole asked

"Sure" Sally answered the lynx as she moved to the side of the bed.

"Ok. Sonic says he won't be back till dusk, he's going someplace cooler by the looks of the message. Tail's and Cream have gone into town to get some ice with Cream's mother, Vanilla, and will be round within the hour or so. Knuckles and Julie-Su report nothing has gone out of whack, Knuckle's words, with the master emerald. Bunnie and Antoine are having lunch in a tea shop in the city and have requested your presence and Amy is out with Mina and her friends."

"Anything else?" Sally asked looking at the clock on the wall in her room showing its eleven o'clock.

"I have a couple of encrypted messages that i will need some time to decipher, other than the ones I said, your father is on a trip to Downunda for some reason which he did not give me? " the brown lynx smiled at the princess.

"Message Cream's mother and tell her to meet at the tea shop where Bunnie and Antoine are, also tell them to get their ice afterwards please." Sally asked Nicole politely.

"No problem, Sally" Nicole said back to Sally.

Sally watched as Nicole slowly disappeared from her room through the floor. Sally looked at the clock once more to see it was now ten minutes past eleven, thinking to herself its time to get a move onto to the tea room. She made herself walk out of the sorta chilled out castle and into the blistering heat of the streets of Mobotropilus where everyone was wearing sleeveless tops and shorts because of the damned heat. Sally walked in the direction of the tea shop Nicole mentioned, while sticking to the cool shade. 10 minutes later she made it to the tea shop doors, suddenly feeling a nice cold breeze from the A.C. In the shop. She stepped through the doors to see her friends sitting in the centre of the shop talking and laughing with each other. Sally smiled upon the sight of her friends.

"Would you like a table miss?" A voice echoed in her ear beside her.

"I'm here with them than..." Sally said as she turned to see a familiar face writing on a notepad in a butler suit not paying any attention to what's in front of him "Scott?!"

"Sal?!"

Sally looked at the slightly tall red hedgehog in surprise. Sally looked at the red hedgehog to see his red hair go down just above his centre back to cover the quills sticking out the back of the suit, his eyes dark crimson red like blood.

"Why are you working here, plus what are you wearing?" Sally tried to keep her voice on the down low.

"Everyone does need money to eat and drink you know," Scott happily replied back to her.

"I would never have thought to see you in those types of clothes that's the main thing"

"Me neither, but back to work. Would you like a table princess?" Scott changed his attitude with a bow and one arm out to his side with the other pressed against end his chest with a towel wrapped around it.

"Thank you, but I'm here to see Some of my friends" Sally pointed towards the group to see Tails giving Antoine a little nudge with some laughter behind it.

"I really did not see them come in, oh well, we're busy today so maybe someone else is waitering them?" Scott said to the princess in a confused manor.

"It was nice seeing you, call sometime if you need anything or just want to talk ok" Sally gave a friendly wink towards Scott making him smile. The princess finally went over to the group and greeted them.

"Hey everyone, doing alright in this heat?" Was The first words out of the princesses mouth to the group.

"No worries sugar, I'm pretty much used to the heat" Bunnie was the first to speak.

Sally looked at her best friend to see she was still the Same like last time with her robotic arm and legs and still the wearing the same brown jacket and cowboy hat on her and purple eye shadow that covered around her eyes.

"No one can handle the heat any better than you girl" Sally chuckled only to receive a giggle from Bunnie.

"So how's your day been so far, princess?" Antoine smiled towards the princess.

"Sweating like crazy, I thought the weather was going to cool down later on?" Sally replied back to Antoine, getting one look at the coyote to see her was wearing his military uniform that he always wears as well as his blond hair.

"I thought Sonic was with you?" Tails asked Sally scratching his head missing the sight of his brother.

"He said he was out trying to find someplace cooler, my guess he doesn't like the heat either" Sally replied back to the two tailed fox.

"Anyway," Sally spoke up, trying to change the subject "what was it you called me down here for anyway?"

"We just wanted to spend some quality time with our friends...and to see if a rumour was true?" Bunnie suddenly started whispering.

"Rumour?" Sally sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, about an ex-freedom fighter that nobody knows of is working in a tea shop"

"You made that on the spot didn't you?" Sally chuckled

Tails moved his head closer in to the table whispering "we heard everyone talking about it"

Sally sighed in annoyance of hearing the rumour, the whole gang knew Scott was once a old freedom fighter and so did the royal family but him being a old freedom fighter was covered up by King Maximillion himself because a little trouble back then was starting and they didn't know about it.

"I hope that rumour doesn't reach, Scott, otherwise"

"What rumour?" Scott placed down a normal sized tea cup and ham sandwich in front of Sally giving her a jolt.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it ok" Sally nervously laughed it off as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Okay? Nether mind, when's the boom going to show up?" Scott asked as he reached for the kettle and slowly pouring some tea into the cup.

"Boom? Ohh, you mean Sonic, by the message he left me it said he would be back at dusk but I know it's going to be about 30 minutes from now."

"I better nail everything down to the ground before he arrives" Scott sighed forgetting he was holding the metal tea kettle and spilling some of it over the wooden table.

"Ooh dearie, watch yourself" Vanilla grabbed the kettle out of Scott's hand and wiped the table with the towel on his arm. Scott's attention was focused elsewhere as a customer called his name on another table. The group watched everyone in the shop stare at him as he made his way to the table. Making the group think everyone already knows the rumour is was true in a way.

"Dearie you forgot your towel" Vanilla called out but no response since he was helping out the customers on the table

"I don't think he can hear you mother?" Cream's innocent voice was heard.

The group soon got back to their old shenanigans and laughter, talking about their past moments that were funny, even the time Antoine kept saying the wrong english word at the wrong moment in time. But sadly time passes by and the tea shop closes at three pm which they packed up getting ready to leave the shop.

"Today's been fun, thanks for inviting us" Tails, Cream and her mother said in sync to the other three standing around the table getting ready to go as well.

"See you guys later, be safe" Sally said with a smile across her face and a wave goodbye. The three watched as they left the shop still smiling about the fun day they had.

"Today's been relaxing without Eggman coming out of nowhere and ruining the day for everyone" Bunnie smiled as she reached for Antoine's hand, sliding her fingers In between and holding it firmly. Antoine nervously jumped but quickly got used to it giving Bunnie a peck on the cheek making her blush redder than a Rose.

"Get in there, Twan" Sally cheered the two on with their lovey dove affair.

"What about you princess?" Antoine said to her in his French accent.

"What about me?" Sally asked

"Don't what us Sally girl, when are you going to get a man of your own?" Bunnie questioned the princess who only could stutter.

"MOTHER!"

Cream's scared voice was heard inside the tea shop, quickly making the three run out the doors to see Tails standing In front of Cream shielding her from a yellow coyote wearing a brown trench coat and black top and jeans holding Cream's mother hostage in his left arm while holding a M1911 in his right pointing at her head.

"Give it to me!" The coyote shouted at the two kids in anger pushing the weapon in his hands against Vanilla's head even harder, making her grit her teeth from the pain and fear.

"We don't have it, now please just let her go!" Tails yelled back to him.

"What's going on here?!" Sally raised her voice over all the commotion making her the centre of attention.

"This man wants the chaos emerald that we found the other day?" Tails looked behind him to tell her.

"But the emerald is stashed in a secret place in the castle?"

"Go and get it then!" The coyote gave Vanilla a big shake, making her gurgle from the tightness of the arm wrapped around her neck.

"Hey!" A voice came behind Sally and the others "what's going on here?" They looked to see Scott in a black leather jacketed with a White top underneath , blue ripped jeans and black and white trainers.

"This dudes asking for a chaos emerald which we can't give it to him since we haven't got it in our possession!" Sally shouted purposely to make sure the coyote could hear.

"I don't care, just tell your guys to come here and give it to me!" The coyote shouted even louder, strangling Vanilla even more.

"Cream, don't look ok" Tails said to the little crying rabbit.

"Loosen up on the strangling, if you do that we'll go and get the emerald" Sally said to the coyote who complied.

"There now call and get me that emerald" the coyote calmed down a little on the choking. Everyone watched as a sudden blue blur went across the line of sight of the coyote that made Cream's mother vanish. The coyote looked to where the blur stopped to see Sonic carrying Vanilla across the road with a smirk across his face. The coyote growled at the two and raised the pistol towards them only for a gunshot to echo across the streets. The weapon in the coyotes hand flew out of it and slid across the streets towards Sonic. Everyone looked to see Scott standing with one foot in front of him aiming his weapon towards the coyote and smoke coming out of the gun barrel. The coyote squealed as he turned around only to receive a knockout punch as he turned that sent him sliding towards Tails with a bloody nose. Everyone looked to see a familiar looking human shaking his hand on the impact from the punch.

"Took you long enough, Connor!' Scott said to the human, putting his gun away.

Everyone saw Connor, looking at how he hasn't changed one bit. He still wears his black leather jacket with a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath, grey skinny jeans and black and white converse trainers. His eyes were still two colours left being blue and other red but that's because of some argumentation added onto him, that also implies on his left arm and right leg because of a battle involving Morphius and chaos energy (read Cheezel1993' Missing' for details)

"You guys can't go a day without trouble turning up can you?" Connor snickered at the sight of everyone.

"I don't know what's more strange? Sonic coming in late and saving the victim, Scott not shooting to kill or Connor actually not smoking?" Sally looked at all three in confusion.

"I'm changing my fighting style a bit" Scott said as he put away his pistol back in his jacket pocket.

"Don't count on it" Connor mumbled as he stuck a cigaret in his mouth and light it up, taking in a puff of the fag.

"I had to destroy some of Eggmans robots in a village just outside the city, nothing to big" Sonic shrugged his shoulders to Sally.

"What am I going to do with you guys I haven't got a clue" Sally smirked at he the three before attending to Cream's mother. A short time later the police arrived and took the coyote away in the back of a police transporter van.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Sally asked the whole group "it's just turning five, want to call it a day or..?"

"I'm was going to hang out with Connor after work but do you still want to?" Scott asked the human beside him who just chuckled with a evil smile behind it.

"Heck yeah" came out of Connors mouth.

"We'll start making our way then, see ya later guys, stay safe out there" Scott said as he walked away with Connor next to him to the nearest exciting thing there is.

"Those two are a great double team" Sonic said next to Sally as she watched the two walk off in the distance thinking those two have changed since they saw them last time a while back. Everyone in the group said their good byes after that with only Sonic and Sally remaining.

"What do you want to do Sal?" Sonic asked the brown squirrel who just stood there in a daze looking at the floor thinking. Sonic clicked his fingers in the princesses face trying to brake her from the trance. Sally shook her head and faced Sonic.

"Actually, I'd like sometime to think about something Bunnie said earlier in the shop, I'll see you tomorrow ok" Sally said to the blue blur who looked confused at the princesses response, thinking that she always says yes so what was the discussion between her and Bunnie.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders to himself and sprinted off in the distance trying to enjoy what's left of the daylight.

"The package has been retrieved, awaiting orders sir?" A black dog crouched on the rooftop speaking into a phone.

"Understood, will await orders till the time is right" the dog smirked and he canceled the call and placed it back into his black trench coat pocket.

"The day of reckoning is upon us" the dog said to himself as he started to walk off the rooftop.

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading this...if you did anyway. Please review this story, maybe I need a little help on something that I don't know about, or if it is just a bit boring and I need to liven it up in the next chapter. Tell me please, and thank you once again for reading my fanfic :)


End file.
